White horse
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •Viñeta• UA. Los príncipes en su blanco corcel son de los cuentos, ella no necesitaba más que amor y verdad. #HBD Moun.


Espero y te guste tu regalín y pues, trate de hacerlo lo más depresivo que pude pero no sé. Tú dirás, es tuyo y haz con el lo que quieras (?.

**Disclaimer:**

1. InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro

3. Basado en la canción/vídeo de Taylor Swift, White horse.

* * *

><p>"<strong>White horse."<strong>

_ Por Mlle. Janusa._

_Para Moun._

* * *

><p><em>"That I'm not princess. This ain't a fairy tale.<em>

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse. To come around."_

* * *

><p>Su móvil timbró. No contestó, ni siquiera lo miró; sabía de perfectamente quién era y no respondería o caería en su juego.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de ahuyentar las lágrimas pero de nada sirvió, la habitación se llenó con el sonido de su llanto, como una tétrica melodía de fondo para su vida.

Era una estúpida, lo sabía, pero no era solamente una estúpida sino la más jodida e ingenua de las estúpidas. Gritó hasta sentir que se le desgarraban las cuerdas vocales.

¿Qué pensaba? Él no era ningún príncipe, ni esto un cuento o una de esas películas que tanto se venden, era "la vida real". Observó su buro en el cual había un portarretrato con la foto de los dos, tan felices que no parecía verdadero… por qué no lo era, caminó hacía ella y la apretó con fuerza, demasiada, como si con eso pudiera eliminar el amor que sentía por él.

_Sango estaba tensa, lo supo desde el momento en que la llamó para reunirse en aquella cafetería y ahora, las sentadas en una mesa pegada a la ventana y viendo la lluvia caer, Kagome esperaba a que ella hablara._

— _Tienes que saber algo, importante — la voz temblorosa el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera debatiéndose en el interior._

—_Pues entonces, habla ¿qué esperas? — respondió con una sonrisa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente._

— _Es sobre… InuYasha — al oír su nombre la sonrisa se borró y fue sustituida por un nudo en el estómago —, él… lo vi con Kikyō._

— _¿Cómo que lo viste? ¿cómo lo viste? — apretó el dobladillo de su falda, esperando expectante a que su amiga contestara._

— _¿Es necesario qué lo explique? Estaban juntos ¿sí? — la miró de reojo y al instante un sentimiento de coraje la invadió y no fue tanto debido a lo que dijo Sango, fue más, por la facilidad con la que lo creyó._

_Sango era su mejor amiga, jamás le mentiría y eso lo tenía claro. InuYasha era el amor de su vida y a pesar de que su mente no lo quería aceptar su corazón lo sabía._

_Caminó por la acera, después de salir de la cafetería, y observó el lugar a su alrededor, ese pueblo en el que había crecido ahora le parecía tan desconocido, y sin darse cuenta estaba al frente de la casa de Kikyō. _

_Conocía poco a Kikyō, una chica guapa, de un curso mayor, se había topado con ella un par de veces y le parecía agradable pero hasta ahí, nunca pasaron de un saludo amistoso o pedirse la hora. _

_InuYasha._

_El nombre se escapó de sus labios, tan suave que parecía un suspiro._

_Miroku, el novio de Sango, se lo presentó. Un chico normal y bien parecido, tenía un carácter fuerte y era demasiado orgulloso pero era demasiado lindo cuando se lo proponía, con detalles la conquistó y el problema, más probable, fue el que no sabía que estaba enamorada._

_Dio un respingo al escuchar que la puerta se abría y retomó su camino pero la voz, __**su**__ voz, la detuvo y se volteó a la escena._

_Se sonreían de manera juguetona y daban pequeños besos, absortos de su alrededor. En su boca apareció una mueca en el preciso momento en el que él se viró, para marcharse, y se encontró con sus ojos castaños, los mismos en los que tantas veces se había perdido. _

_Su mente se quedó en shock pero sus pies actuaron por ella y la sacaron de ese lugar. Mientras corría de regreso vinieron a su mente las caricias, besos y las palabras bonitas que tantas veces le dijo._

Las lágrimas empaparon el cristal del retrato y este fue lanzado con furia, haciéndose añicos. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el rostro.

Volvió a sonar su teléfono y, esta vez, contestó.

— ¿Sí?

—_Por fin contestas_ — su voz se escuchó aliviaba al decirlo pero al instante su tono se volvió serio _—, tenemos que hablar, princesa_.

Torció la boca al escucharlo llamarla así y una sonrisa amarga estuvo a punto de escapársele, se acordó de todas las veces que ella pensaba en el como su príncipe, de esos que venían en cuentos y te llevaban en su caballo blanco. Su primer amor, ¡Já! Valiente amor.

—Hablar… — repitió para sí, la imagen de él besando a Kikyō regresó a su mente y provocó un vuelco en su corazón —, ¿sobre qué? ¿de lo tuyo con Kikyō?

—_No, Kagome. Nada es como tú piensas_ — comenzó a decir apresuradamente pero ella lo calló.

—Tienes razón, nada es como pensaba — dijo entre dientes y dio un respiro, para seguir hablando —; la vida no es como la pensaba, el amor no es como lo pensaba ¡y tú no eres pensaba! ¡Me engañaste y lo peor es que te creí! ¿desde cuándo soy tu burla?

—_Lo siento, Kagome_ —el tono lastimero la conmovió y le hizo imaginarse la triste expresión que debería estar enmarcando su rostro; los ojos marrones tristes, apagados, la boca torcida por las esquinas, encajando con los sentimientos en su interior. Se deshizo de la idea, todo en él era falso, una fachada — _¿Me amas?_

—Sí — respondió con sinceridad.

Se pudo escuchar la exhalación de alivio que dio InuYasha al oír eso.

— _¿Puedes darme otra oportunidad?_ —rogó con esperanzas recientemente renovadas.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, dudando si ser o no expuestas.

—No —colgó, no podía decir nada más y tampoco lo sabía.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, una mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad; tristeza por lo perdido, la traición y felicidad por lo que consiguió, sin darse cuenta. Ya no dependía más de InuYasha ni de su falso amor.

Los príncipes en su blanco corcel son de los cuentos, ella no necesitaba más que amor y verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Felicidades, Moun!<strong> te lo adelanto porque sé que no estarás mañana, espero te guste sesilosa :D muchos kisses y así... sí yú.


End file.
